Battle Group Divine Light
Chapter One: Distress In the middle of Slipspace, the battle group Divine Light was sent to answer a distess signal. This battle group contained one separatist battleship and three CCS-class Battlecruiser escorts. Shipmaster Uasp Erbomee is the leader of this group. "Sir, coming out of Slipspace in five Human minutes," said a Major Domo on the bridge. "Excellent, prepare for combat," replied Uasp Erbomee. "Aye, Aye Shipmaster," answered the Major Domo. As they came out of slipspace, a heavily damaged CCS-class Battlecruiser and two frigates were retreating towards their location. "Battle group Divine Light, this what is left of the Fleet of Sunrise, there is a brute ambush up ahead, be weary," warned the Fleet Master. "Don't worry, we're prepared," replied Uasp Erbomee. Chapter Two: Battle of the moon Gasis "Fleet Master, do you think your ship will be able to fight?" asked Uasp. "Yes, but the ship has limited fire," replied Fleet Master. "We'll circle the moon and engage the forces there then pull back to see if there's any enemy reinforcements," said Uasp. As they circled the moon, the Alpha Brute, Magmaus, send the fleet on the far side of the planet into the atmosphere to hide from the Sangheilian battle group. "Fire all energy projectors!" ordered Uasp. "Yes sir!" replied an Ultra. Space lit up as the battle group fired their energy projectors. 18 brute ships melted from stem to stern as the energy projectors pierced the ships. The remaining two ships turned to flee. "All ships, fire your plasma torpedoes on those two ships," ordered Uasp. The two ships quickly melted under the combined fire. "Place a beacon in the moon's orbit so a bigger fleet can engage these brutes, but for today the day is ours!" said Uasp. The COM and the bridge roared with approval. Little did they know, just as the Elites went into slipspace, Magmaus had listened to the Elites. "Foolish elites, the battle has just begun," said Magmaus. A hundred slipspace ruptures appeared in space containing brute reinforcements. Chapter Three: Orders from Baracuss Antairious "You wanted to see me Councilor?" asked Uasp. "Yes I do, one of our stealth ships pick up a location where an enemy convoy of transports and merchant are, your mission is to attack the convoy, destroy most of the ships before reinforcements arrive," said Baracuss "Yes councilor," replied Uasp. Uasp returned to his ship and gave the orders. "All ships, prepare for slipspace, we're ambushing an enemy convoy," announced Uasp. "The fleet acknowledges your order," Said the Major Domo. "Excellent, charge up weapons just in case we are met with resistance," said Uasp. "Yes, Shipmaster," said a Minor Domo. Just as the battle group entered slipspace, Baracuss whispered, "Good luck," Chapter Four: Ambush As the battle group entered normal space, they saw the convoy was huge. It consisted over 450 ships. The 30 escort ships broke off to this new visitor. "Are all weapons ready to fire?" asked Uasp. "Yes Shipmaster," replied the Major Domo. "Fire!" ordered Uasp. 10 enemy ships got destroyed from the energy projectors while 8 were destroyed from plasma torpedoes. "Evasive maneuvers and prepare for another salvo," said Uasp. "Yes ship--" The enemy ships fired on the nearest battlecruiser. "Fleet master, the Mighty Lava is trying to disrupt the torpedoes---we've been hit, engines down, fires all across the ship!" exclaimed the Shipmaster. "We'll cover you, fire all energy projectors on the enemy ships then follow up with plasma torpedoes," commanded Uasp. The battle group, now enraged by comrades dying on the damaged ship, fired, destroying the escorts. "Mighty Lava, we'll tow you after this convoy is destroyed, try to make repairs best as possible," said Uasp. "Yes Shipmaster," complied an Ultra. As soon as the convoy clustered around this station, Uasp ordered to fire at the station, destroying all but 7 ship that are crippled. "Go right above them and glass them," Uasp said bitterly. After that, an Ultra on the bridge said, "Don't you think that was cruel Shipmaster, to me thats overkill." "Perhaps, but we made sure those ships didn't resupply Prophet of Truth," responded Uasp. "That is unhonorable, you scum," The Ultra charged, energy sword at hand, severely cut his right leg and left arm. The bridge opened fire on the traitor Ultra killing him in a matter of seconds. "Get.....me back......to Sangheilios," said Uasp just before he blacked out. Chapter 5: Growth Uasp awoken on a hospital bed. He's relieved to be alive and on the Sangheili home world, Sangheilios. The door opened and Baracuss entered, saying "Hello". "Hello High Councilor.....ugh," said Uasp who is still in pain. "It is sad to have an elite go rogue," said Baracuss, "Another life wasted." A bird screeches in the distant. "Now to the matter of business," said Baracuss, "You will be out for another week and won't be able to fight till your arm and leg heals. Also I am upgrading your battle group with 6 more CCS-class Battlecruisers and 10 Frigates." "I am honored High Councilor," said Uasp, struggling to raise his head thanks to the pain. Two weeks later, Uasp is recovered and has done a couple of missions. He had orders to RV with 5 other battle groups, for a mission. "All ships, regroup around my battleship and prepare a slipspace jump to the moon Gasis," ordered Uasp through the COM. All 39 ships moved around the battleship and moved to slipspace. The fleet reappeared and saw 150 brute ships. "What in the Forerunner," awed Uasp. The Brute Fleet opened fire. Chapter 6: 2nd Battle of the Moon Gasis "All ships, begin counter-measures on those plasma torpedoes and fire all energy projectors," ordered Uasp. "Yes, Shipmaster," said a Minor Domo. "Fleet Master," said an elite on a frigate, "I am transmitting all power to the shields, to block the torpedoes coming at us." "Alright Shipmaster," said Uasp who admired the Shipmaster's courage. Three other frigates joined the first one and diverted all power to the shields. The plasma torpedoes impacted, destroying the ships in seconds. Meanwhile all energy projectors from the Sangheili fleet fired, destroying 51 ships and several badly crippled. "Now fired all plasma torpedoes at the other ships and launch boarding crafts with Serpah fighter escorts," said Uasp with a bone-chilling voice. Several minutes passed as the Sangheili fleet made a slingshot orbit around the moon. 30 Brute ships were destroyed from bombs. "Sir, incoming transmission from a Serpah squadron," said a Major Domo. "Patch it through," said Uasp. "Fleet master, I'm in the core of the brute flagship, permission to drop the humans present into it?" asked the Serpah pilot. "Granted," said Uasp, who now turn to the Fleets COM. "All ships, retreat from the moon and recall all boarding craft and fighters." As the fleet turned away, Magmaus shouted, "We have won, the Sangheili are retreating!" Brutes roared for another 10 seconds. The NOVA bomb detonated destroying the brute fleet and the moon. "We have defeated the Brutes, all ships, set a course for Sangheilios," said Uasp. The ships entered slipspace and a couple of hours later they reappeared at Sangheilios. The ships entered repair docks and called it a day. "Sir," said a Mgalekgolo, "High Councilor Baracuss wants to see you on his ship." "Okay," replied Uasp. Chapter 7: Request A phantom leaves the battleship and heads towards Baracuss' flagship, the Glimering Emerald. The phantom enters the hanger and Uasp gets out with two Mgalekgolo guards. As they walked through the ship, Uasp couldn't help but feel that all eyes fell on him. As they reached Baracuss' quarters, Uasp said to his guards, "Wait outside the door." They nodded in response. Uasp walked through the door. "Yes, High Councilor?" Baracuss was on COM, then put it down and replied, "Your mission report says you lost 4 ships, is that correct?" "Yes," said Uasp who is a bit confused. "They made themselves targets and save the rest of the fleet, they made an honorable sacrifice," said Baracuss, "The surviving ships will be part of your fleet and you'll raid surrounding Brute Colonies." "Yes, High Councilor," said Uasp who was leaving. "Oh one more thing, here you go," said Baracuss who tossed Uasp a Honor Guard Pike, "I'm also sending a technical expert to built you an Oracle assistant, come on out Eksp Aelulee," "Yes Councilor, I'll be glad to go with Fleet Master Erbomee," said Eksp. "Good now be on your way, I have tons of things to do," said Baracuss "As you wish High Councilor," Eksp and Uasp said. Both of them left to the hanger and went to the phantom to depart to the battleship. Chapter 8: Raids Months went by as the Fleet raided Brute colonies and glassed a couple. Meanwhile, Eksp was building an Oracle and had the casing and the memory core completed. Then when the fleet got out of slipspace, they saw a brute fleet of 50. "Charge all energy projectors and target the large ships," ordered Uasp, "Follow up with plasma torpedoes and get Eksp Aelulee on the bridge ASAP." "Roger that Shipmaster," said a Major Domo. "Launching Serpah fighters." said a Minor Domo. "You wanted to see me Fleet Master?" asked Eksp. "Yes, I did, come here and I want your analyze on the battle," said Uasp. "Well in my opinion, the brutes are buying time for something since they are making unusual evasive maneuvers....." Eksp was interrupted by a Minor Domo. "Sir, 30 more Brute ships are entering system," "Are the weapons charged and have a lock on the main brute fleet?" asked Uasp. "Yes sir," said the Minor Domo "Then fire at will," replied Uasp with his usual bone-chilling voice. The ships fired, lighting up the space around them. Most of them were destroyed with the energy projectors and the rest of the ships melting them and most of the plasma torpedoes had no target. "Re-target those torpedoes on our uninvited guests," said Uasp. "Recalibrating the plasma torpedoes towards new targets," said an Ultra. 8 enemy ships were destroyed and Uasp ordered emergency engines as he tried to evade the plasma torpedoes. "Lets use the Keyes Loop on these brutes," said Uasp. They headed towards the enemy ships with plasma torpedoes following. The fleets merged, and the plasma torpedoes impacted the brute ships melting through deck after deck until the ships were destroyed. "All brute ships destroyed but we lost 3 frigates," the Minor Domo said sadly. Uasp roared in vengeance and the loss of all those Sangheili. "We need to get to Sangheilios for repairs and reinforcements," said Uasp. "Setting slipspace course to Sangheilios," said a Major Domo. The fleet entered Slipspace and Uasp hoped he can get some R & R. Chapter 9: Crimson Falcon The fleet reappeared and saw 20 ships move into a blockade, preventing the fleet to access Sangheilios. "Why won't you let us through?" questioned Uasp with rage. "Top secret project that only you and Eksp can see, if you go by dropship, pilot it yourself. Baracuss will wait for you in Shipyard Beta," said a Fleet Master. "Fine, we'll do it your way," replied Uasp. As Uasp and Eksp went through the blockade, they saw hundreds of single ships flying around converging on unfinished warships. By Uasp's guess, there were over 100 warships being built. As they got to the shipyard, Baracuss came out to greet them. "What in the gods is going on out there?!" asked Uasp. "Why, they are going to be new addition to your fleet as well as that blockade that's blocking your fleet's view," answered Baracuss. Uasp eased his stance saying, "So I'm getting about 120 ships more?" "Thats correct, we are even making planing a new ship which you'll control too, but it'll take awhile to build it," said Baracuss, "Also, you need to pick a second in command and a fleet name." "I'll have my answer in a week," said Uasp. "Good, cause the ships will be fully built in a week and a half and it'll take two weeks to finish the Supercarrier, Crimson Falcon," said Baracuss. "Wow, I get a supercarrier, I'm liking this fleet idea already," said Uasp to himself. Chapter 10: Fleet of Burning Might "Hello Baracuss," said Uasp, "I've made my decision, my second in command will be Zeno Panthakree and the fleet will be called the Fleet of Burning Might." "Good, the supercarrier just finished," said Baracuss, looking at the forward screen. "I will depart at once, raiding more colonies, gathering more ships on my way," said Uasp. "Right, best of luck," replied Baracuss. Uasp, with his new fleet of 150 ships, raided colony after colony while encountering minor resistance and gathered up battle groups to join his fleet. By the end of the month, he had 200 ships under his command. Pride coursed through Uasp while he was on his Supercarrier. During one battle, while gaining 25 ships, he had to go down to the surface since Eksp has kidnapped while leading the ground assault. Those brutes made Uasp angry, so he went in and cut down all Brutes, Drones, and Jackals that stood in his way without flinching. "I'm here Eksp, you are safe," said Uasp who is strangely calm. "Thanks Fleet Master, I would have certainly died," said Eksp struggling to get up. "I'll carry you, just cover me," replied Uasp. The two of the hurried back to the phantom which took them back to the Supercarrier. "This is Baracuss, I want you to link up with the Fleet of Unrelenting Assualt to engage the major Brute fleet in this sector, we have also intercepted that they are trying to go to the Yamato System failure is not an option, Baracuss out." "This is going to be fun," said Eksp sarcasticly. "All ships," said Uasp on Fleet COMM, "Jump to these coordinates and give the brutes hell," "Sir, the fleet acknowlegdes your order," said a Major Domo. "Excellent," said Uasp in his bone-chilling voice. The fleet went to slipspace and exited, regrouping and absorbing the fleet into the Fleet of Burning Might. "All ships, fire at will!" said Uasp when he saw the brute fleet. It was 20 ships, plus another 50 just rounding the moon. "Spilt your fire!" The space lit up like the sun, burning all in its wake. "Baracuss, mission accomplished," said Uasp. "Great work, return to Sangheilios," said Baracuss. "Fleet of Burning Might, lets return home." said Uasp. Chapter 11: New Problems For the past week, dozens of Elites in the Fleet of Burning Might tried to kill Uasp. The latest attempt was attacking him while he was asleep. A dozen of the last Honor Guard fended them off until Uasp awoke from the battle. "Baracuss its the 7th time this month that assassins tried to take my life," said Uasp, "Sangheilios is no longer safe for me." "I see, I'll send you to the Jacinto System for a vacation, my best wishes," said Baracuss. "Yes High Councilor," Uasp said wit a bit of anger in his tone. The Jacinto System is a vacation dream, each world having its different type of vacation, sea ship cruises, Casinos, and tropical paradises. For two weeks, Uasp relaxed and had fun even. As soon he came back, another assassination attempt happened, but at last they captured all the assassins and Uasp could take a breather. "Uasp, go to the Yamato System and advise the construction of the Titan-class Battleship," said Baracuss. "I will and also, my Honor Guards are low in numbers, I fear they'll never return to their for full numbers since the Council can't spare any," said Uasp, "Hopefully I can shoot at some Brutes for a change." As as Uasp got on board, he ordered the fleet to go into Slipspace. Then the fleet gathered up and went into Slipspace. Chapter 12: 1st Battle of the Yamato System As the fleet reappeared,a Brute fleet of 100 appear just in front of them. "All ships, fire!" ordered Uasp. About 1/4 of the Brute fleet fell to the massive barrage. "Turn around and fire at the traitors!" ordered the Brute Fleet Master. The brute fleet lauched boarding craft at the Sangheilian fleet. Most of them were destroyed by pinpoint lasers and fighters. "Well looks like I got my wish," Uasp muttered to himself. As soon as the Brutes boarded his ship, Uasp and his Honor Guards charged at the Brutes, tearing them up with Honor Guard Pikes. Three cruisers got destroyed from bombs of the boarding parties. Then a UNSC fleet came out of slipspace. "This is Admiral Wayne, I hope were in time," said the Admiral. "We do not need your help," said Uasp politely. The UNSC launched a barrage of MACs and Archer missiles. The Brutes were down to 30 ships. "Retreat, retreat!" ordered the Brute Fleet Master. The brutes lost 70 ships compared to the Sangheili/UNSC lost of 12 ships. "Thanks for the help, but why are you here?" asked Uasp. "A top priority mission to guard this system for the next two months," replied Admiral Wayne. Uasp checked out the ship to see that the frame has been completed and armor is just being put in. "We conjectorize that the ship will be 6. kilometers long," said a Sangeheilian welder. Uasp then decided to leave the system to report back to Baracuss knowing the humans can defend it. Little did he know that this is the first of many battles in this system. Chapter 13: Clash of the Fleet Masters Uasp just got back from the Yamato System and when to his private quarters on Sangeheilios, knowing that the assassins have been captured and sentenced to prison. Then someone knocked on his door and the door opened. "Ah Uasp Erbomee, I am Fleet Master Onu Nortumee, commander of the Fleet of Neverending Solitude," said Onu. "Nice to meet a fellow Fleet Master," said Uasp. "I am here on a request from a friend to kill you in a duel," "Ahh, wait what!?" Uasp said surprisingly. "Do you accept?" said Onu. "Why does your friend want me dead?" asked Uasp. "Your getting in his way for these past months," replied Onu. "Fine I accept and I will find out who you work for," said Uasp bitterly. In an arena on Sangheilios, the 2 Fleet Masters came face-to-face. Onu made the first move, throwing a conveniently placed box next to him. Uasp dodged, then pulled out his Energy Swords and came to Onu at incredible speed. Then he blocked Uasp's attack and his next one and his next one and etc. Finally, Uasp cut a coloumn at its base, sending it down towards Onu. He could've dodged but he was tired from Uasp's assault. Onu should've been crushed execpt he held the coloumn with his hands. Uasp came up close to Onu, Energy Swords in hand asking, "Now tell me who your working or I'll make your life quicker than it already is." "His....name.....is...." said Onu weakly, "Is......" Then Onu was sniped and his body was crushed. Uasp turned to look were the shot came from but no one was there. Then, from behind, Uasp was picked up and thrown into a pillar. "Time to finish what my friend has started you foolish youngling," said a mysterious figure. Uasp looked up and saw an old Brute with a Gravity Hammer. "Your....your Magmaus, but I thought I killed you when my Battle Group destroyed your flagship!" Uasp exclaimed. "I escaped in a stealth ship, but now I've come to kill you," said Magmaus. Magmaus brought up his Gravity Hammer for the final blow, but Uasp blocked his attack. Then Uasp jumped over Magmaus and cut him in half. Magmaus staggered back, then fell in two pieces. "No, today is your end," said Uasp who walked away, trying to think what to do next. Chapter 14: Elite Rebels "Uasp, you had an interesting battle there, too many Elites are going rogue," said Baracuss as Uasp walked in. "You must make them realize they are following a Brute, not an old Elite." "Were to look though?" wondered Uasp. "From communications, we believe they are on one of the shipyards in this system," answered Baracuss. "I will go and make them see the errors of their ways," said Uasp. "You have my go," said Baracuss. Uasp landed walking around till he saw an atrium with dozens of Elites in it. "We must kill this Uasp at all costs, do so and I'll reward you in person," said the hologram of the leader. "Stop!" yelled Uasp, "You are being fooled, the one you follow is a treacherous Brute," said Uasp. "Proved it," said the crowd. Uasp punched some codes in his gauntlet and the hologram went out of focus then revealing a young Brute. "So you found it out, eh?" said the young Brute, "Then handle this!" Stone crumbled above and the young Brute jumped down, with two Brute Shots and a Gravity Hammer on his back. "Time for you to die!" screamed the Brute. He let loose a barrage of Brute Shots at Uasp, who narrowly dodged them all. Both of them pulled out their close range weapons and charged. They passed each other but damaged both of them. Uasp's right leg was bleeding badly while the Brutes left arm has been cut off and his right knee badly hurt. "Time to finish this," They both said. They, again, charged at each other but this time Uasp dodged and threw a plasma grenade on the Brute. "Nooooo......!" yelled the Brute before he died. "Baracuss, this is Uasp, mission accomplished." Chapter 15: Vacation.......Not! Baracuss decided that Uasp needed another vacation, so he was sent to the Yamato System to oversee the construction of the Titan-class Battleship and to enjoy it in a hotel. Days past with nothing happening, Uasp met Admiral Wayne in person and they talked about defensive plans for the system. Just as they were done talking, a massive Brute fleet of 250 appeared at the edge of the system. "Son of a...." said the Admiral. "Now lets stick to the plan," said Uasp interrupting the Admiral. "Okay, lets do it," replied Wayne. Together, the two fleets let loose a massive barrage against the invaders. Space lit up as bright as 10 suns. Out of the 250 enemy ships appear in the system, 180 ships remained. "Launch all fighters, destroy that ship," said the Brute whos running the show. "All UNSC ships, get behind our Elite friends so they can take the hits," ordered Admiral Wayne. "Using us as shields, huh?" muttered a Zealot. "Cut the chatter, divert all unessential power to the shields," ordered Uasp. The enemy fleet fired, destroying 4 frigates, 2 cruisers, and 1 destroyer. "Track those pods and send recovery teams to bring them onboard," ordered Uasp in a sad tone. "All ships, activate thrusters and fire at those bastards," ordered Wayne, "Also, fire our nukes at them," 25 Brute ships fell under this barrage. "All Sangheili ships, fire on the remaining ships of those traitors," said Uasp in his bone-chilling tone. 50 ships were destroyed and another 20 were disabled. "Fire the rail gun!" ordered the chief Sangheilian constructor. A thick beam of energy came from the construction. Only 10 ships survived and all of them were disabled. "What in the Forerunner, that gun is operational? asked Uasp. "Um, yes sir, that gun was operational since the superstructure was finished," replied an Ultra. "Okay, then glass those ships," ordered Uasp. The ships burn under this heat. Uasp, now tired of all the fighting, went back to Sangheilios to get reinforcements for the ships he lost and to go and sleep in his own home. Chapter 16: Regroup "Prepare the fleet to jump to this coordinates to regroup with a friend," said Uasp. "But sir, I thought we're going to Sangheilios?" asked a Major Domo. "The stop is on the way and I haven't seen this friend since I left Sangheilios!" said Uasp who's anger was raising. The bridge was then silent and obeyed Uasp. In his thoughts, Uasp was glad that he was going see his uncle again. In a couple of hours, they saw 8th Carrier Division. "Sir, there's a dropship inbound, should we allow him to board?" asked a Major. "Yes and send my friend to my quarters," said Uasp as he walked away. Minutes passed as Uasp walked back and forth. Then the doors opened. "Uasp, my nephew, I missed you," said Nivot, as he punched Uasp lightly. "Same to you uncle, thanks to your training I've become an excellent swordsman," said Uasp, "Now in our slipspace jump with your division, lets talk." "Yes......lets," said Nivot. In a couple minutes late, Uasp's fleet and his uncle's fleet went into slipspace, inbound to Sangheilios. Chapter 17: Transfer The Fleet of Burning Might and the 8th Carrier Division came out of slipspace 2 kilometers apart. "Honor Guard Ultra Uasp Erbomee, this is a Major Domo aboard the Glimering Emerald, Baracuss wishes to see you," "A High Councilor?" wondered Nivot, "You must be popular." "Nah, I doubt it, he just wants my Human hamburgers," Uasp said to his uncle, "Now, we better not keep the Councilor waiting." Moments later, Nivot and Uasp were in front of Baracuss. "Greeting Uasp, who is this Sangheili?" asked Baracuss. "Greetings to you to my friend, anyways this is my Uncle, Nivot Erbom, trained me most of my life," said Uasp. "Ah pleasure of meeting the person who train Uasp well," said Baracuss, "Now, to business, I have to take away 75 of your Battlecruisers because there need elsewhere. I will replace your numbers with 30 Ligh Cruisers, 40 Cruisers, 3 CCS-class Battlecruisers, and 2 Destroyers." "Thank you Baracuss...." said Uasp who was interrupted. "Sirs, we have a Brute raiding party of 200 ships inbound." said an Ultra. "What?!, damn, this fleet and the division are the only things that can stop these Brutes in time before they can get to Sangheilios!" said Baracuss. "Don't worry, Baracuss, they'll die soon enough," said Uasp in his bone-chilling voice, "All ships, turn and face the enemy and fire all energy projectors then follow up with Plasma Torpedeos." Space lit up as the fleet and the division fired. Unfortunately to computer errors, only 150 were destroyed from the Energy Projector barrage and another 45 were destroyed. As the ships moved in, the Brutes open fired at point blank range, though it didn't destroy any Sangheilian ships. "Prepare boarding craft as soon as there's only one ship left," ordered Baracuss. The fleet obeyed and only destroyed 4 ships and crippled the last ship. "Nivot and Uasp, come with me and lets see what these Brutes are up to," said Baracuss. "Yes, High Councilor," said both Uasp and Nivot. Soon the fleet encircled the wounded ship like wolves against a moose. The trio entered thhe ship and found nothing except a timer for self-destruct. "RUN!!!" yelled Baracuss. The elites aboard ran back to the boarding craft, hoping to get out in time. Unfortunately, Baracuss, Nivot, and Uasp were abandoned. Soon they found a Serpah and escaped. "That was fun," said Uasp, "Lets do it again." Baracuss and Nivot rolled their eyes. They went down to the surface to speak with the High Council and hopefully get some answers. Chapter 18: Attack Uasp and Nivot waited for Baracuss to emerge from his meeting. An hour passed then Baracuss came through the doors, waking Nivot who was sleeping. "Your two fleets have been assigned to raid a series of colonies held by the Brutes, good luck," Baracuss said. "Yes High Councilor," Both Uasp and Nivot said. 330 ships jumped into slipspace, going to the first Brute colony. Then the ships reappeared, 9 hours later. Only 20 ships guarded the first planet which were easily destroyed by the 330 ships. Nivot's ships departed, intent of taking the world. "Go nephew, I'll take this world and blockade it for a counter attack," said Nivot. "Yes uncle," said Uasp. The Fleet of Burning Might went into slipspace, going to the next world. This world was not defended at all, so Uasp took the world in a few hours, holding the world hostage with the fleet in orbit. A day later, the Brutes counterattacked, attacking Uasp's world with 140 ships and attacking Nivot's world with 60 ships. "Engage slipspace generators, bring the fleet as close to the enemy ships as possible," said Nivot. Nivot's ships went slipspace and then came out of it 5 minutes later, right in the middle of the enemy fleet. "All ships, fire at will," said Nivot. Instantly, 45 ships of the Brute fleet was destroyed and 5 more were destroyed by friendly fire. The remaining Brute ships self-destructed, hoping to take out some Sangheilian ships. Only a Frigate was destroyed however and Nivot held onto that world, awaiting orderes from Baracuss. Meanwhile, Uasp dealt with the bigger force. Uasp's forces took down the enemy force with ease. There were escape pods and Uasp brought them aboard this ship. After the Brutes were disarmed and disarmored, Uasp executed them all, having some remorse because he rather likes to kill in battle, not like this. Baracuss ordered both of the fleets to glass the worlds. They followed orders and within hours the worlds were nothing but glass. Chapter 19: Attack Part 2 The 329 of the two fleets prepare to attack the Brute fortress world, having around 500 ships every moment. Then 150 ships of the UNSC come out of slispace a few thousand kilometers from the Sangheili fleet. "Baracuss asked us to assist you," said Admiral Wayne. "Thank you Admiral," replied Uasp. Then a 30 ship battle group of UNSC appeared next to the other UNSC fleet. "This is Vice Admiral Starr on the flagship UNSC Wisconsin," said the Vice Admiral, "Do you mind if we tag along?" "Sure," replied Uasp, "He's the battleplan, my fleet and my uncle's will go first, down the middle then Wayne your ships will come out on the right flank and Starr, you come out on my left flank. Do you two understand?" "Yes Uasp," said Admirals Wayne and Starr. "Good, now follow me," ordered Uasp. Uasp's and Nivot's fleets went in first and as soon as they came out of slipspace, 300 of the 550 ships of the Brute fleet turned towards the Sangheili fleets. Uasp opened his barrage of fire, followed by Nivot's. One third of the defending fleet was destroyed. Then the admirals' fleets appeared and they too opened fire with MACs and Archer missiles. Another 100 ships were destroyed. "Launch all fighters and tell the humans to do it aswell," said Uasp who calmly ordered it. "Yes excellency," obeyed a Major Domo. Flights of Longswords and Seraphs chased the surviving ships. The other 250 ships exited orbit from the planet and headed towards the attackers, plasma charging. Suddenly, 4 Separatist ships came out slipspace behind the 250 ships. "You honestly thought I would miss this battle?" asked Baracuss. His assault carriers opened fire, destroying 8 ships. "Well....maybe," answered Uasp with a grin on his face. The Brutes opened fire on the weaker UNSC ships, destroying 25 ships and heavily damaging 10 others, including Starr's flagship the Wisconsin. "Help, we're heavily damaged, lost almost everything except life support, the bridge and the MAC gun!" yelled Vice Admiral Starr. "Calm down, and fire your MAC gun then one of my ships will take you in tow," Uasp said calmly. The UNSC and Sangheili ships fired again, destroying 202 ships, some of them from hitting friendly Brute ships which had unexploded nukes in them. "Take that you stupid Brutes," said Admiral Wayne. As promised, Uasp sent one of his ships to help the Wisconsin. Baracuss ordered all ships to regroup by one of the planets moons. The remaining Sangheilian and Human ships slangshot around the moon and destroyed the remaining 50 Brute ships. Uasp ordered all damaged ships and human ships back to the Yamato System for repairs. "This planet, Rolok, was defended just like Reach," said Uasp. "Yes, even though we lost 15 Sangheilian ships, we prevailed and now we glass it," said Baracuss who had a heartless tone. "Yes High Councilor," answered Uasp. With that command, the fortress planet Rolok was reduced to cinders. A few cilivian ships tried to escaped but Baracuss burnt them out of the sky. "Now fall back to Yamato System for fuel then go to Sangheilios for your reward for these battles," said Baracuss, "Go to the Council and bring Nivot, Vice Admiral Starr, and Admiral Wayne so they can be rewarded aswell." "Yes Baracuss," said Uasp. Chapter 20: Rewards As the Human and Sangheili fleets came out of slipspace, the leaders boarded their dropships and descended to Sangheilios' capital. When the dropships landed and the leaders stepped out, they were greeted by two rows of Honor Guards. Uasp and Nivot led the admirals to the High Council. Though the Sangheili didn't like having humans on Sangheilios, they reluctantly agreed to the High Council's wishes. Once in front of the High Council, Uasp and Nivot bowed while Admiral Wayne and Vice Admiral Starr stood at attention. "The Council has came here today to congratulate Uasp Erbomee and his allies for the successful raid against the Brutes." said Baracuss, "Uasp has been through tough situations, but he prevailed each time." "I am honored," said Uasp. "Your Uncle and yourself will be honorable heroes among Sangheilian space. As for your human allies, we will notify their command, detailing their heroics." "Thank you," replied the admirals. "Now go and you've deserved the rest," Said Baracuss though it sounded like an order. They all nodded and turned to leave. Admiral Wayne and Vice Admiral left first, propbably inbound to Earth. Uasp went back to his ship and went to rest in his quarters and Nivot went on his ship and went to a Sangheili colony. This is the story of Battle Group Divine Light.